


But the Blood on my Hands Scares me to Death

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has bad days. The best Alec can do is try and make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Blood on my Hands Scares me to Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what text post this is based off of, bc I couldn't find it anywhere, but there is a post about Alec comforting Magnus on his bad days.  
> I totally rush wrote the end of this, so if it gets wonky as all hell toward the end, that's why. I am so sorry.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Magnus has bad days. Days where his past caught up with him and the faces of those long gone haunt his thoughts. Today was one of those days. Alec could tell the moment he walked into the apartment that Magnus wasn’t himself today. It was strangely silent, not even the usual soft music playing.

“Magnus?” Alec called out, dropping his gear by the door and kicking his shoes off.

He was met with no response, so he started moving toward the bedroom. He pushed the door open, letting his eyes adjust to the minimal light. Magnus was curled up in bed, Alec’s pillowed hugged to his chest, staring off at nothing. Alec went over and knelt down next to Magnus’ face, reaching out to push the hair away from his eyes.

“Hey, I’m home. Bad day?” Alec asked, gently playing with his boyfriend’s hair. Magnus just nodded. “Okay. Have you gotten out of bed, today?”

“I got up for breakfast.” Magnus mumbled, moving into Alec’s touch.

“Good, that’s good. Did you see any clients?”

“No, I canceled everyone. It was just a few regulars, they were upset.”

“They’ll get over it. Are you hungry? I can order chinese food and we can have a bath. We could eat takeout in the bath, if you want.”

Magnus hummed, “That sounds like a disaster.”

“That it does.” Alec agreed, laughing a little, “A disaster that has our names written all over it.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll go call the takeout place. Why don’t you start getting out of bed?”

Magnus just nodded and stretched his legs out with a groan. Alec left a kiss on his forehead, before walking out to grab his phone that had been left in the kitchen. He dialed the number and ordered Magnus’s favorite, being told that they would be there in fifteen minutes. He went back to Magnus, who had since gotten up from his laying position and was sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Food should be here in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to start the bath, and I’ll just join you when it gets here?”

“No,” Magnus shook his head. “I can wait with you. Besides, I want to be with you.”

Magnus reached out and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, his head resting on his chest. Alec threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair with one hand, using the other to rub his back. They stayed like that for a while, Alec gently swaying and rubbing the knots from Magnus’s shoulders.

“I missed you today.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s chest.

“I missed you, too. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for you.”

Magnus just shook his head, “It’s okay. I’m going to go start the bath; the food should get here soon.”

The two untangled themselves and parted ways, Magnus disappearing into the bathroom and Alec going to sit by the door. He heard the water start, slowly filling the tub. Not soon after, the delivery person showed up, asking to be buzzed up. Alec let him in and payed him, making the exchange as quick and polite as possible. He went and met Magnus in the bathroom, holding up the plastic bag of food.

“Take-out obtained. Is the bath almost ready?”

“Yeah, I just need to add the bubbles. Can you hand me the soap?”

Alec set the take-out on the counter and handed the bottle of soap over to Magnus. Magnus poured some in the water, swirling his hand around to create the bubbles. Alec started to shed his clothes, watching as Magnus did the same. Alec snagged the takeout and set it next to the tub. The two of them stepped into the tub, Magnus settling between Alec’s legs with his back to his chest. Alec reached over the side and got the food out of the bag, handing Magnus a plastic fork and a container of orange chicken. Magnus took bite before handing the fork over his shoulder to feed Alec.

“See, this wasn’t such a bad idea.” Alec said around a mouthful of food.

Magnus just chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. Who knew that the worst day could end like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, the end was rush written, sorry
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @sapphiceponine  
> Requests are currently open :) Feel free to send them on in, I have really bad writers block rn so requests might help.  
> Request rules linked in my /about
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
